freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) (Honey Cat ver.)
DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Ver. Max Heart) is a song by Honey Cat (Maika Chōno and Ema Hinata). In Ultra Super Hero Taisen: All Heroes vs. Ultra-Shocker x Proto Amazonz x Neo Amazonz x Neo-Zangyack x Neo-Fuuma x Super Smash Bros: Super Hero Taisen All-Stars Generations. Lyrics Full Version |-|Romaji= Max Heart! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Ichinan satte, mata ichinan butchake arienai!! (Max Heart!) Seifuku kitete mo futari wa muchakucha tafu dashī (Max Heart!) Otagai pinchi wo norikoeru tabi tsuyoku chikaku naru ne☆ (Max Heart!) your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Tama ni wa hōkago no hohonto oshaberi Very time (Max Heart!) Uwasa wa koisuru otome no bitamin zai damon (Max Heart!) Yamiyo ni ukanda niji no kakehashi koko ni orite kiseki☆ (Max Heart!) your best! my best! Zenryoku dakara yūjō, aijō, saikō! Ron'yori shōko no kagayaku ekubo hissawwaza de hāto kyun! Hitomi ni, hoshi☆ utsushite! Omoikkiri~ motto kirakira!! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua Ashita wa ashita no kaze fuku maji imi wakan'nai (Max Heart!) Ima shika dekinai shukudai ganbaranakutcha! (Max Heart!) Magyaku no kyara demo ai tsūjiteru yume wo ikiru chikara☆ (Max Heart!) your best! my best! Ikiteru ndakara shippai nante me janai! Warau kado ni fuku kitaru desho! Negatibu datte buttobū~! Inochi no hana sakasete! Omoikkiri~ motto baribari! Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Purikyua Puriti de Kyua Kyua Futari wa Purikkyua~! Purikyua Purikyua Max Heart!! |-|Kanji= Max Heart! プリキュア　プリキュア プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! 一難去って、また一難　ぶっちゃけありえない!! (Max Heart!) 制服着ててもふたりは　むちゃくちゃタフだしぃ (Max Heart!) お互いピンチを乗り越えるたび　強く近くなるね☆ (Max Heart!) your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! たまには放課後のほほんと　おしゃべり　Very time (Max Heart!) ウワサは恋する乙女の　ビタミン剤だもん (Max Heart!) 闇夜に浮かんだ虹のかけ橋　ここに降りて奇跡☆ (Max Heart!) your best! my best! 全力だから　友情、愛情、サイコー! 論より証拠の輝くえくぼ　必殺技でハートキュン! 瞳に、☆映して!　思いっきり〜　もっとキラキラ!! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア 明日は明日の風吹く　マジ意味わかんない (Max Heart!) 今しか出来ない宿題　ガンバらなくっちゃ! (Max Heart!) 真逆のキャラでも　あい通じてる　夢を生きるチカラ☆ (Max Heart!) your best! my best! 生きてるんだから　失敗なんてメじゃない! 笑う門に福来るでしょ! ネガティブだって ブッ飛ぶぅ〜! 生命の花　咲かせて! 思いっきり〜　もっとバリバリ! プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア　プリキュア プリティで　キュアキュア　ふたりは　プリッキュア〜! プリキュア　プリキュア　Max Heart!! |-| English= Max Heart! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! One danger coming after another is totally unbelievable!! (Max Heart!) Even in our school uniforms we are amazingly tough (Max Heart!) As we go through new problems together we'll become stronger and closer☆ (Max Heart!) your best! my best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal after all! Fortune and happiness go to those who smile! So send those negative feelings flying~! Let the flower of life bloom! With everything we've got~ we'll work harder! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! Sometimes after class we stay back to chat Very time (Max Heart!) When girls are in love rumors are our vitamin pills (Max Heart!) On the rainbow bridge floating in the dark night a miracle descends☆ (Max Heart!) your best! my best! We're giving it our best so friendship and love is the greatest! The proof of our light is our dimples so that's our heartthrob finishing move! Stars are reflected in our eyes! With everything we've got~ we'll shine brighter!! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure I don't get how tomorrow will take care of itself (Max Heart!) Now I need to work on this homework that I don't understand (Max Heart!) Our personalities are polar opposites but we are connected by the power of living our dreams☆ (Max Heart!) your best! my best! That's how we're living so failure's no big deal after all! Fortune and happiness go to those who smile! So send those negative feelings flying~! Let the flower of life bloom! With everything we've got~ we'll work harder! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Pretty and pure Cure Cure we are Pretty Cure~! Pretty Cure Pretty Cure Max Heart!! Category:Songs Category:Crossovers